Sylvi Lee
Sylvi Lee '''is one of the main female characters of the ''Closers'' Series. and the leader of the '''Black Lambs. Summary Orphaned during the Dimensional War, Sylvi grew up in an organization administered by UNION. She was selected for the Black Lambs after participating in a youth training program for CLOSERS run by the same organization. Her potential strength may not be quite as high as the other members, but through backbreaking effort and practice she has learned to wield her power quite skillfully. In fact, in this regard, she is rated at least two levels higher than her peers. It was that assessment that earned her the spot of the leader of the Black Lambs. She is a bit of a perfectionist, though, and this often puts her in conflict with Seha. Appearance Sylvi wears the Black Lamb jacket, which is zipped up almost all the way, revealing the white shirt beneath and the yellow bow tied around her neck. The insignia of the Black Lambs is on her left sleeve. Around the jacket's collar, she has a white fur lining. She wears a white skirt; and Sylvi wears white knee socks with black dress shoes. Sylvi's hair was originally black, same for her eyes, but apparently she has pink hair and blue eyes as a side effect of her using phase power too much. Personality Sylvi '''is a very strict person, she takes missions serious, and pays attention to briefings, but she gets real angry when she sees a member of her team doesn't pay attention at all (usually '''Seha is the one), that's why they're usually not on good terms. Sylvi '''likes to have fun when it's the time for it. She also loves watching drama movies (It's a hobby for her), she is kind to her friends and seniors, but she dislikes slackers, and as a leader she has to make sure that all of her teammates makes it out alive, even if it would be sacrificing her life. '''History When Sylvi awakened her phase power, Dimensional Monsters had already taken the lives of her parents in front of her eyes. The girl that had defeated the Dimensional Monsters and saved her own life, wasn't happy for herself at all. she was wondering why were the powers awaken so late? If it were like this, it would have been better if the powers did not awaken at all. Lamenting herself, she entered the Phase Power Training Program by her own will. Entrusting herself to harsh training, she only desired revenge against her enemies. Together with her comrades, Sylvi Lee decides to confirm a new goal beyond her vengeance. After graduating from the training program, Sylvi Lee was finally granted the chance to fulfill her long desired vengeance. As the leader of the Black Lambs, comprised of temporary Closer agents, she had finally claimed the chance. But the teammates she met didn't have the desperation and desire for vengeance like she did. While carrying out missions together with her teammates that had different morals, Sylvi was conflicted. Should she command them for her revenge? Or should she walk together with them aiming for another goal beyond vengeance? And during the promotion exam UNION has provided for her, Sylvi faces her troubles head on.